1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector capable of dissipating heat generated by an electronic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 3 illustrate a conventional heat dissipating module that is provided on a circuit board 2 for dissipating heat produced by a CPU 21 and that includes an electrical connector 1 and a heat dissipating device 22.
The electrical connector 1 includes a rectangular lower mounting frame 11, a dielectric CPU-mounting seat 12, a set of conductive terminals 15, a rectangular upper cover frame 13, and an L-shaped engaging rod 14. The lower mounting frame 11 has opposite first and second coupling sides 110, 112. The CPU-mounting seat 12 is mounted on the lower mounting frame 11, and is mounted with the CPU 21. The CPU-mounting seat 12 has a bottom wall 121 formed with a plurality of through holes 122. Each conductive terminal 15 extends through a respective one of the through holes 122 in the bottom wall 121 of the CPU-mounting seat 12, and has an upper hook end 151 (see FIG. 2) that extends upwardly and outwardly of the corresponding through hole 122 and that contacts a corresponding one of contacts on the CPU 21 when the CPU 21 is mounted on the CPU-mounting seat 12, and a lower end 152 (see FIG. 2) that extends downwardly and outwardly of the respective through hole 122 and that contacts the circuit board 2, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The upper cover frame 13 is disposed above the CPU-mounting seat 12 for covering the CPU-mounting seat 12, and has a pivot side 130 formed with a pair of pivot lugs 131 for engaging respectively a pair of pivot holes 111 formed in the first coupling side 110 of the lower mounting frame 11, and a free side 133 opposite to the pivot side 130 and formed with a tongue 132. The engaging rod 14 has a pivot rod portion 141 connected pivotally to the second coupling side 112 of the lower mounting frame 11, and an operating rod portion 143 perpendicular to the pivot rod portion 141. In use, the engaging rod 14 is rotatable on the mounting frame 11 between an anchoring position, where the tongue 132 on the free side 133 of the upper cover frame 13 is clamped between a U-shaped abutting section 142 of the pivot rod portion 141 of the engaging rod 14 and the second coupling side 112 of the lower mounting frame 11 and where the operating rod portion 143 engages an engaging lug 113 of the lower mounting frame 11, as shown in FIG. 3, and a release position, where the abutting section 142 of the pivot rod portion 141 is removed from the tongue 132 on the free side 133 of the upper cover frame 13 and where the operating rod portion 143 is removed from the engaging lug 113 on the lower mounting frame 11.
The heat dissipating device 22 is disposed on the circuit board 2 and above the upper cover frame 13, and contacts the CPU 21 via a conductive paste 210 for dissipating heat generated by the CPU 21.
In the conventional heat dissipating module, the heat generated by the CPU 21 can be conducted only through contact between the heat dissipating device 22 and the CPU 21. As such, it is hard to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU 21 and that accumulates on the conductive terminals 15, thereby resulting in an inferior heat-dissipating efficiency.